Okay
by stayingstrong 2007- 2013
Summary: I was driving in the dark night ...she was on my mind . also see , a necklace .. The necklace that says There's no way I can make it with out you , in small letters , but its on the floor . I love you..


Hey guys as I promised you guys a part two , here it its . I hope you like it and

Tell me what you liked about this story. Review tell me what you think about it .

* * *

Austin's POV

I was done reading the letter , tears started slipping down on the paper smudging the letters .

_What the fuck did I do ... _

_I walked out of the school doors _ meeting Dez and Trish , they both looked sad and heart-broken.

" why did we have to leave her ... " , they both whispered .

* * *

I had to find out where she went , so I asked her family members ... They didn't know.

" that girl Ally , poor girl she went through so much in her life " , I heard am elder woman say to her husband .

I walked over to them

" do you guys know where Ally went ? " , I asked them

" oh honey , you didn't hear ...she went to a treatment center ... They found her on the ground on new York on the streets , bloody and bruised "

I asked her where the treatment center was , she told me .

* * *

I was driving in the dark night ...she was on my mind . ... I found the place and got out of my car .

* * *

As I got in there , just one footstep ...I felt sadness in the air . I walked in closer by the front table ,

" do you guys have an Ally Dawson ? " , I asked them and the woman walked me over in the halls , and we stopped by the room 218

" she hasn't done anything ... She hasn't eaten , all she ever does is stare at the wall ... She's not getting better ... She developed anorexia and bulimia , she hasn't had any sleep and when she tries to sleep ... We hear her screaming a name ... " Austin " .

That's all she said and left the halls . I stared at the door , and I open the door slowly ,

I see her and her back is turned , she's facing the wall and I see her spine through her white shirt , I look around the room and find her songbook ... But its shredded and the pages are all on the floor .

I also see , a necklace .. The necklace that says

There's no way I can make it with out you , in small letters , but its on the floor . I finally walk over to her bed , the sheets are on the bend , but there scattered .

I see her now , she looks so different . her body is small and bony bloody fingers and on her knuckles , they are bruised .

Her legs have cuts and scars on them . her face is tear-stained . there's shattered glass on the floor . she keeps staring at the wall .

_We could I've had it all_

_But we hit a wall_

_So this an inevitable withdrawal_

" Ally ... " , I whispers for her to hear ... No answer ... I tried to touch her , but she flinched ... I sat on the bed next to her , I felt the bed move and I heard her ... Voice

" w...why " , she whispered and finally looked at me in the eyes .

" am I beautiful now , well am I ...Austin ... Am I perfect now , what about my body am I skinny now , am I annoying still ... Am I ... " , she whispers the last two words in a whisper .

I tried to touch her , but she backed away from me .

" don't... touch..me " , she tells me while giving me a glare .

" Ally , I'm... sorry " , I tell her

" you know I lost your child , I was going to tell you, but you were with that skank Cassidy " , she tells me .

That's when she got up and started throwing things on the ground in rage while tears were coming down her cheeks , she told me these words

" I want you out , don't ever come back and ask me for your forgiveness , you know it will never work Austin , you broke me and I don't need to see you to hurt anymore "

She slaps me on the face I deserved it . She screams at me to get out and I got pulled out of the

room .

* * *

I wish I could take this all back , she wouldn't be like this , but I can't take it back .

* * *

I honestly couldn't leave her, so I sneaked inside her window room , she left it open . I got in there , Ally wasn't there ,

I walked by the bathroom door and I peaked inside , I saw something that broke my heart . I slammed the door against the wall and scared Ally , by dropping the razor.

" Ally..put it down " , I tell her calmly and she looked at me , and I walk over to her , she backs away a little scared

" I'm not gonna hurt you " , I told her in a comforting voice

" you've already did " , she told me .

* * *

_Fall asleep in my arms_

That night she fell asleep in my arms , I felt her shake ad I tried to wake her up , but we kept screaming and what hurt the most was she was crying my name for help .

" Ally..shh..wake up.. I'm right here " , she still didn't wake up , I whispered her comforting words and

kept kissing her head softly and gently . She finally calms down and opened her eyes , she looked at me with this tear-stained eyes.

" Austin ... " , she whispered the words and I felt my heart clench , She slowly got up .

* * *

She collapsed on the ground

* * *

We rushed her in a hospital right away ... I hated hospitals!

* * *

The doctor came in and talked the woman at the treatment , I saw a look of sadness ...

I went up to them and asked what was wrong .

* * *

She was sick ...

* * *

I couldn't even ...think straight , I just collapsed on the ground crying ... I ...no... She can't be sick...

But she was . There was nothing I could do . They made her stay at the hospital at night an II stayed there with her in the room .

Holding her hand ...

* * *

**_That night ... She died ,_**

**_They rushed me out of the room ... I screamed at them that I wasn't going anywhere._**

**_Everything inside of me just collapsed ..._**

**_She was gone ._**

* * *

They gave me a note , it was from Ally .

_I love you_ .

Those 3 words left on the note . I put it in my pocket of jacket . I went outside and breathed in the air , while looking at the dark sky .

* * *

_I do to Ally_.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
